Carnation Flower
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo/Sepertinya aku menyukai bunga itu/OOT,OOC, AU! Death Chara/DLDR!/Iwarn you


**Carnation Flower**

[[]]

[[]]

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

[[]]

 **I warn you! This Fanfic OOT, OOC, Typo(s), AU! Death Chara, DLDR!**

* * *

Wajah putih itu terlihat sangat pucat, tak secerah biasanya. Bibirnya yang dulu semerah buah delima sekarang terlihat pucat dan kulitnya mengelupas. Kira-kira sudah tiga bulan lamanya ia mendekam di ruangan bercat putih monoton. Bau obat sudah menjadi teman akrabnya. Makanan yang terasa hambar tak lagi dipedulikan. Kunjungan orang-orang terdekat selain sahabat dan sang kekasih, yang silih berganti efeknya tak lagi terasa. Harapan hidupnya kian menipis seiring waktu yang dilaluinya.

"Rukia?" Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien bernama Rukia itu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah- sayu memandang gadis cantik bermanik _violet_ di hadapannya. Rambut _orange_ yang biasanya tertata rapi nampak berantakan. Namun saat berada sangat dekat dengan gadis bernama Rukia itu, wajahnya bersemangat.

"Ichigo, kau datang. Terima kasih."

Pria tampan yang dipanggil Ichigo itu mengecup dahi Rukia, turun ke hidung dan berhenti sedikit lebih lama di bibir pucat Rukia- gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aku membawakan bunga lagi untukmu, sayang." Ichigo beralih ke meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah kiri tempat tidur Rukia. Mengambil vas bunga yang berisi bunga yang sudah tampak layu dan menggantinya dengan bunga yang baru ia bawa hari ini.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Inoe, Ishida dan Sado, mereka minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang sekarang. Mungkin nanti malam." Rukia mengangguk maklum. Dia merasa senang karena masih memiliki sahabat dan kekasih yang menyayangi dirinya. "Kau tahu apa nama bunga ini?" Ichigo melirik Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ichi." Rukia menggeleng lemah. Dirinya tidak hafal nama-nama bunga, berbeda dengan Ichigo yang merupakan seorang _florist_.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada sosok gadis cantik itu. Mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya pada kursi empuk di sebelah ranjang. "Carnation flower atau kau bisa menyebutnya dengan bunga anyelir. Diantara bunga yang aku rawat, aku sangat menyukai bunga ini, Rukia."

"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Bukankah bunga ini kelopaknya sangat sederhana begitu pula dengan baunya? Berbeda dengan bunga matahari atau bunga mawar yang mencolok?"

Ichigo memandang kekasih mungilnya itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut raven Rukia. "Kau tahu, meskipun bunga anyelir mempunyai kelopak yang sederhana dibandingkan bunga matahari, bunga ini mampu bertahan lama meskipun tanpa sinar matahari. Bila bunga matahari akan layu jika tidak terkena sinar matahari, bunga anyelir tetap menarik dan segar tanpa sinar matahari. Begitu pula dengan bau bunga anyelir. Bau yang tidak begitu menyengat membuat bunga anyelir diminati oleh semua kalangan, mulai dari anak-anak sampai dengan orangtua. Dan yang terakhir karena bunga ini mengingatkanku pada perjalanan cinta kita."

Wajah Rukia merona. Ichigo tersenyum. "Coba kau perhatikan warna bunga anyelir yang aku bawakan untukmu." Rukia melihat bunga anyelir yang sudah diletakkan di dalam vas bunga itu. Tampak begitu segar dan bergairah. Barwarna-warni seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan. Membuat tenang setiap orang yang memandangnya. Merah terang, _pink_ , kuning, dan putih.

"Warna merah bunga anyelir mengingatkanku pada perasaan kuat mencintai seseorang. Ingin melindungi dan selalu menyayangi orang itu. Mencintaimu, Rukia." Pandangan Ichigo tidak lepas dari manik _violet_ Rukia. Manik coklat madu itu nampak begitu teduh dan hangat. Rukia merona. Wajahnya yang pucat sedikit memerah.

"Lalu bunga anyelir _pink_ itu mengingatkanku akan besarnya cinta dan sayangmu kepada diriku. Kasih sayang seorang wanita melebihi ibuku sendiri, terpancar dari dirimu. Aku dapat merasakannya."

Rukia terperangah kaget. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini? semua perkataan Ichigo membuatnya heran. "Apa pekerjaanmu ada masalah, Ichi?"

Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli. "Tidak."

"Kau aneh."

"Hahaha...Begitukah?"

"Iya! Kau aneh."

"Ti-dak."

"Baka."

Tangan Ichigo berpindah menggenggam tangan Rukia. Mengecup singkat jemari tangan yang terasa dingin itu. Hatinya pilu merasakan perubahan kondisi tubuh Rukia saat ini. Perkataan dokter padanya saat ditelepon tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Pekerjaanku baik-baik saja, sayang. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Eheum, bolehkah aku melanjutkan makna bunga anyelir itu padamu?"

Rukia menghela nafas lelah. Tidak kuasa untuk 'berdebat' lebih jauh lagi dengan kekasihnya. Kondisinya tidak sebaik dulu, sebelum masuk -dan mejadi salah satu penghuni salah satu kamar di Rumah Sakit Karakura ini.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan dongengmu, tuan Kurosaki."

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya, Rukia."

Ichigo menyamankan posisi duduknya kembali. "Jika aku melihat bunga anyelir kuning, mengingatkanku akan emosiku yang terbakar cemburu saat ada pria lain mendekatimu." Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jika Rukia terdiam karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Ichigo mudah cemburu, tidak dengan Ichigo. Sekarang wajahnya merona. Tidak Kurosaki sekali jika dirinya berhadapan dengan Rukia.

"Heeee... Aku baru tahu bahwa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang _cool_ dan tanpa ekspresi bisa cemburu juga?" goda Rukia. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali.

"Urusai yo, Rukia. Itu memang kenyataan!" Jawaban yang dilontarkan Ichigo membuat Rukia melambung. Hei, jika tubuhnya ringan, mungkin dia akan terbang melayang ke angkasa bertemu dengan burung-burung cantik di sana. Ops, lupakan.

"Apa aku boleh tahu siapa orang beruntung yang membuatmu cemburu karena dia mendekatiku, Ichigo?" Kali ini senyum tulus terpatri di wajah pucat itu. Maniknya menatap lembut manik coklat madu sang kekasih.

"Apa kau ingat saat _anniversary_ kita yang pertama? Tepatnya di bulan Januari saat kita sepakat untuk merayakannya dengan pergi ke taman bermain Karakura Park?Grimmjow, tiba-tiba datang ke tempat janjian kita dan menggandeng tanganmu serta mengecup pipimu? Meskipun aku diam saja, sebenarnya aku sangat marah. Sepertinya dia sengaja melakukannya." Dahinya berkedut. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar. Dia malu harus mengatakan hal tersebut. Rukia terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Sejenak ia bersyukur Ichigo datang hari ini.

"Hentikan ketawamu itu, sayang. Kau kelihatan senang sekali kalau aku menderita."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secemburu itu, Ichi."

"Salahkan Grimmjow."

"Hahaha. Aku ti-dak ma-u."

"Jangan tertawa."

"Apa kau tahu? Grimmjow adalah tunangan dari sahabat lamaku di Hueco Mundo. Dia akan segera menikah. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sekarang kau mengetahuinya."

"Gezz, menyebalkan." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rukia tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasihnya saat ini. Ichigo juga ikut tersenyum setelah melirik sekilas raut wajah Rukia sedikit lebih segar.

Namun tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan badannya tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya sakit. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya. Air matanya turun perlahan. Membuat Ichigo yang melihatnya terkejut dan segera meraih gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis, Rukia?"

Wajah Ichigo yang tadinya merona berubah sendu. Dirinya tidak rela melihat Rukia menderita. Apa salah Rukia? Kenapa tubuh mungil itu harus menanggung beban berat? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam pada gadis polos itu? Andai saja penyakit itu tidak bersarang di tubuh Rukia Andai saja dirinya bisa menggantikan posisi Rukia. Namun, kenyataan sungguh pahit. Penyakit _leukimia_ itu tidak bisa dipindahkan ke tubuh Ichigo. _Leukimia_ itu akan tetap bersarang di tubuh mungil sang kekasih. Disaat gadis itu membutuhkan donor sum-sum tulang belakang, keluarga satu-satunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat bersama calon kakak iparnya. "Kau gadis yang kuat, sayang." Ucap Ichigo menenangkan.

Rukia mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Ia memeluk erat tubuh pria bermarga Kurosaki itu. Napasnya sesak. Badannya bertambah sakit. Kepalanya pusing. Apakah ia sudah mencapai batasnya? Pikirannya melayang ke-kejadian dimana dia dinyatakan menderita _leukimia_ atau kanker darah. Dokter mengatakan bahwa umurnya akan bertahan hanya sampai satu tahun, tapi mukjizat datang padanya. Ia mampu bertahan hingga lebih dari satu tahun- tiga tahun lebih tepatnya.

Rukia pingsan. Tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya dipelukkan Ichigo. Dengan segera, Ichigo menekan tombol panggilan untuk keadaan darurat. Beberapa menit kemudian para dokter dan perawat memasuki kamar Rukia. Memeriksa keadaan gadis mungil itu.

[[

]]

[[

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Karakura. Membuat aktivitas setiap orang yang tadinya sibuk menjadi lengang. Ichigo memandang pemandangan kota yang basah akibat tersiram air hujan. Sejak dua jam yang lalu kekasihnya belum sadar. Untuk kedua kalinya, dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk Rukia bertahan. _Leukimia_ itu sudah berkembang lebih ganas. Mematikan hampir seluruh aktivitas di tubuh gadis mungil itu.

Icigo menatap wajah damai Rukia yang sedang terlelap. Begitu cantik dan bahagia. Apakah memang ini yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya? Dirinya belum rela jika gadis itu pergi dari kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pandangannya beralih pada vas bunga tempat di mana ia meletakkan bunga-bunga anyelir yang ia bawa tadi sore. Ah, Ichigo ingat bahwa dia belum menceritakan makna bunga anyelir putih itu kepada Rukia.

Sebuah gerakan kecil dari tubuh yang terbaring tak berdaya itu membuat Ichigo tersentak. Dirinya segera memeluk tubuh rapuh Rukia.

"I..Ichi-go."

"Ssstt. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Aku di sini. Di sampingmu."

"A- ri- ga- to. Sepertinya aku sudah sampai batas, Ichi. Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat." Ucap Rukia terbata, sambil tersenyum memandang wajah Ichigo. "Jangan tunjukan wajah itu, Ichi. Jika aku pergi, temukanlah kebahagiaanmu, sayang." Tangan kurus Rukia mengusap pipi Ichigo. Penuh sayang.

"Hentikan, Rukia. Cukup-cukup. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Manik coklat madu terlihat sendu. Bibirnya terus mengecup jari-jari mungil Rukia.

"Kau belum menceritakan makna bunga anyelir putih padaku, Ichigo. Apa kau mau mendongengkannya untukku?

[[]]

 **The End?**

* * *

A/N :

Hai minna-san, apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga baik-baik saja ya? Kali ini Yui datang dengan fic bergenre sedikit nge-angst. Entah kenapa Yui pingin bikin ini. :D Terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman Ichiruki, semuanya ya . . . :D tanpa dukungan kalian, Yui gak ada apa-apanya. *-*

Gimana fic Yui kali ini? udah nge-angst apa belum ya? Kurang atau lebih? Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya. :D Oh iya, di bawah ada omakenya juga lo.

Sampai jumpa dengan fic Yui yang selanjutnya. Love You :")))

* * *

 **Omake**

Suasana pemakaman yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh para teman dan kerabat itu sekarang mulai sepi. Menyisakan seorang pria berambut mencolok yang masih setia berdiri di samping makam baru itu. Tidak dipedulikannya sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat menimpa tubuhnya. Dia hanya fokus kepada makam sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Sang kekasih yang mengisi kehidupannya yang monoton kurang lebih tiga tahun ini. dadanya sesak saat mengetahui kebahagiaan itu tidak abadi untuk dirinya bersama Rukia. Dirinya harus rela sang kekasih pergi ke tempat paling nyaman, di surga.

Sebuket bunga anyelir putih yang sedari tadi digenggam, ia taruh tepat di atas makam sang kekasih. Bunga yang paling kekasihnya sukai.

 _Flashback_

" _Kau belum menceritakan makna bunga anyelir putih padaku, kau mau mendongengkannya untukku?"_

 _Ichigo menatap Rukia sesaat. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Bunga anyelir putih melambangkan kesetiaan, cinta yang menggebu, dan keberuntungan."_

 _Rukia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Ichigo. Sakit semakin terasa di tubuhnya._

" _Aku akan setia mencintaimu, Rukia. Perasaan cintaku ini tidak bisa dihentikan kepadamu. Selain itu aku menjadi sosok pria yang beruntung karena mencintaimu." Rukia terisak. Air mata lembali membasahi pipinya._

" _Hei Ichigo, sepertinya aku menyukai bunga anyelir putih itu. Aku mencintaimu. Berbahagialah, mikan"_

 _Ichigo menangis memeluk tubuh Rukia. Kekasihnya telah pergi meninggalkannya._

[[]]

[[]]

 **End.**


End file.
